


低概率事件|Events of Small Probability

by Buffalodeadinside



Series: 第一秩序倒台在即 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Character Study, Enemies With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一次，他丢了他的猫。<br/>第二次，他升职成了弑星者基地的指挥官。<br/>第三次，他撞了霉运，霉运的名字叫“凯洛伦”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	低概率事件|Events of Small Probability

**Author's Note:**

> 这个系列应该全是心情愉快的低俗可耻。

Hux年轻的时候养过一只猫。实际上是他母亲的猫，但她不怎么舍得花时间在照顾宠物上。他家的仆人例行公事地给它喂猫粮和清水，和例行给家具除尘没有区别。它就是家里的一件活物摆设。

人类的居住空间对它来说太大了。人类的体格对它来说也太大了。当Hux，这个体格差距和它没有太大的小东西，进入了它的视线时，它就从书架顶上跳了下来，软绵绵地掉在他的肩膀上。

Hux先是吃了一惊，但反应过来不是什么深宅怪物的时候，就轻柔地把它从肩膀上搬了下来，搭在一边的胳膊上，用另一只手抚摸它油亮亮的黑毛。最终他把它放到了长椅上。

Hux有点喜欢这软绵绵的小动物，但它的毛会沾到自己的军校制服上，有点难清理。所以以后他假期回来的时候，只是腾出一只手，捏一捏趴坐在窗台或者沙发上的猫，捏一捏它头顶松软的皮。

动物和饲养者的情感联系决定了从属关系。既然整个住宅里只有Hux一个人舍得花时间顺一顺它的毛，猫在情感上就认定他是主人了。

到达军校毕业的年纪，Hux开始随着父亲出访各大边远星系，他们的活动非常隐秘，远在共和国的视线之外。他很少回家，但在母亲去世的时候还是回来了一趟。

收拾遗物的时候，他突然想起母亲养过的猫。前前后后有过许多，但是他想到的是特定的一只，掉到他肩膀上过。

仆役回答说，“早就跑掉了。”

他们家坐落在市郊，离主干道路和荒郊野岭都不远。往任何一个方向逃跑，猫都没有找回来的可能。

于是Hux耸耸肩，“OK.”不过是随便问一问，这么多年下来，就算没跑掉，这猫也理应寿终正寝了。如果它现在出现在面前，反而能出人意料。

葬礼结束之后，他收到了高层调令，去往前线。明白的人都知道是给他家族的补偿，以他的升职补偿他母亲为组织送命之后的损失。

部署会议上他见到了很多同辈的军官，还有很多上个时代遗留下的野心家。他们与某个实力雄厚的支持者签订了协议，他保证给他们的活动提供足够的物质财富和战力支持。为了表达诚意，他把一个星系肃清，作为礼物送给了他们。

合作者没有入席，只是派他的手下们到场。一群披着黑色铠甲的武士走进会议室，领头的把芯片放在了全息投影仪上，无声地肃立在旁。合作者蔚蓝的影像出现在房屋中央。

“历史将要见证这一天，这是一场伟大合作的第一天……我的朋友们。”

朋友之称没有持续太久。等到Hux换上了指挥官制服，直接向他汇报的时候，合作者已经成为了他们的领袖。或者说，主人。他们按照最高领袖的指示，把基地迁移到了他馈赠的星球上。环境恶劣的冰雪星球恰好位于近日轨道上，便于从恒星中吸收能量。

前任指挥官不知怎么就在基地外面的巡视中失踪了。暴风突击队找到他的时候，发现他失足掉进了雪坑里。多么不幸，堂堂一个上将，没有死在抗击共和国的战斗中，却被这种低概率事件祸害。

Hux作为副指挥官，临危受命。坐到这个职位，他还是太过年轻，但是这个时代有很多身居高位的年轻人，他们的前任都莫名其妙地由于各种意外病倒或者丧命。在这一人群里，他的业务水平算是比较合格的了。

Starkiller基地即将落成，最高领袖召唤他，吩咐他准备接收一艘星舰。他们的旗舰，第一秩序的Finalizer。Hux对自己感觉很好，直到被告知还会有最高领袖亲派的随同人员。

他不能反对。组织内所有的星舰上都有一名领袖亲派的随同人员，他的学徒，他的爪牙。裹在黑色的铠甲之中，在会议厅的角落里悄然无声，吸引所有人的目光，却让所有人胆怯地躲闪视线。  
Hux遵照指令，坐着小飞艇进入了Finalizer的船坞。他以为他名义上的随同人员，事实上的长官，会等候他的上岗汇报。可是他没有。

实际上，直到Hux熟悉了星舰上的工作环境，规整好了办公室和生活区，给全船人员进行了一场深入骨髓的演说，这个随同人员都没有出现。高级军官会议结束后，他还是拦住了认识的Phasma队长，询问不可直言的问题。

“Ren大人不会长驻，他经常离开星舰，接受最高领袖的武士训练。”她恭敬地回答。负责士兵训练久了，她和训练程序一样，工整，冷漠。

Hux认为她值得信任，毕竟在父亲手下共事过几年。一艘陌生的星舰，人员复杂，但若能灵活安插，巧妙调动，曾经的驻员都会替换成驯服的从属。到时候，即使最高领袖的武士监视在旁，他也不能挑战自己的决定。权威，在这艘星舰上，集中于他身上，而不是飘渺地牵连到光年以外的最高领袖那里。

第一次遇到Kylo Ren是在舰桥上。黑袍武士背着手，直立在观景玻璃墙之后，远望着空洞的太空，如同审阅自己的领土。Hux走进来的时候端着生姜茶，突然看到幕墙前的身影，站住了。  
他回想着今天阅读过的船舶简报，有没有提到Ren登舰的信息。

Kylo Ren察觉到Hux的到来，转过身。如同其他武士一样，他戴着密不透风的头盔，藏身在兜帽之下。他朝Hux走来。

Hux将茶杯交给随从的士官，静静等候着初回交涉。然而Ren只是路过了他，擦身而过，没有与他客套的意思。就这样曳步走出了门。

站在原地临时默写台词的Hux视线尾随着他，哑口无言。他做好了被语言欺凌的准备，却没想到Ren目中无人的程度比预料中还高。他们的合作会比想象中更困难。

Hux伸手要回茶杯，继续例行舰桥巡视。固然，他希望能够有一个原力使用者为自己所用；既然现在Ren选择漠视合作的可行性，他就需要在其他方面稳固自己的根基。Ren可以保持他的疏离，只要在职期间不给自己添乱，Hux就可以保持这样互不干扰的同僚关系。

然而现实不像他期望的那样轻松。

坐在简报室里，他收到了一条紧急传讯，事故位于二号甲板的训练室外。Hux从衣帽架上捡起大衣就走了出去，到达事故发生地点，他只看到一片狼藉。

医疗人员正在把晕倒的暴风突击队员往活动担架上抬，其他组员围绕在伙伴身边，直到看到Hux从走廊另一端走来，才重新排成整齐的小队。

Ren。他从传讯里得知这位同僚突然大发脾气，把正要训练的小队从训练室扔了出去。Hux按动封闭门锁，朝背后的随员摆了摆手，独自走了进去。

他看到Ren，第二次，这一次没有戴头盔，站在没有开灯的训练室中央，依然用后背向他打招呼。Hux没有直接走近，隔着一段距离就止住了脚步。借着走廊传来的灯光，他看到Ren披在脑后的纠缠黑发。站在训练投影人像前的Kylo Ren身上散落着一些全息影像的蓝光。他转过身来看着Hux。

Kylo Ren年轻的脸庞在黑暗中呈现出不健康的白，眼沟在黑色的眼睛下方透出充血的肉红色。Hux原以为Ren是个中年莽汉，总之看起来不像面前这位，这么……Ren挥手关掉了全息投影，伸手摘下搁在架子上的头盔，想要戴上去。

“且慢，”Hux一声喝令，“Kylo Ren，我希望你交代一下，为什么要把我的士兵从房间里扔出去？”  
没想到Kylo Ren真的停下了戴头盔的动作。他把一件东西挂到了腰上，朝着Hux走来。他的模样不知为何让Hux想到了自家逃走的黑猫。他知道这样不合情理，把一个成年男子的长相与家畜联系起来。

Kylo Ren站到他面前，“你是谁？”表情很困惑。

Hux打量着表情困惑的年轻武士，被近距离的身高压制逼迫得突然有点口干舌燥。“我是……我是Hux将军。Finalizer的新任指挥官。”这就是他第一次见面不打招呼的原因？

Kylo Ren同样打量着他，目光略过他的全身，轻微点头，“知道换了一个指挥官，只是没想到会这么年轻，这么……”他迅速地眨了一下眼，“好的，那么，将军，我也希望你能给个解释，为什么在我暂离期间，我的私人训练室被挪用，充作暴风兵的训练室了？”

他的私人训练室。这艘星舰上没有什么东西是私人的。如果想要使用，就该给他写申请，用完交还。但是Hux预备好的教训卡在了嗓眼里。

“长期使用同一间训练室，类似于这样的私人需求，可以找我安排。”暂且退让一步，无伤大雅。

Kylo Ren看着他的眼神很奇怪。他似乎很轻松，不把Hux放在眼里；但他又没有望向别的方向。Hux不喜欢被企图不明地观察，不适地调整站姿。

“好极了，将军。Snoke器重你等，就是为了满足我们的……私人需求。”他表情微妙，声音里带着不友好的嘲笑。没等Hux决定好如何嘲笑回去，Ren就一手戴上头盔，绕过挡在门前的Hux朝外走了出去。Hux转过身，刚张开嘴，就感觉屁股上被掐了一下。

他看到Kylo Ren背身走了出去，双手垂在身侧，而房间里没有其他人。他可以确信没有产生错觉，他的屁股，确实被人掐了一下。但是是谁干的？怎么做到的？

直到第二次被掐，他才明白过来。或者说，接受了残酷的事实。

巡视中遇到Kylo Ren的时候；例会中站在Kylo Ren身边的时候；站在舰桥上发布指令的时候；站在广播前训话的时候；坐在食堂里用餐的时候，只要Kylo Ren站在不远的地方，他都会偶尔感觉到自己的屁股被某两根并不存在的手指捏在中间，不轻不重地拧一下。

其实不疼，但是，总是非常突然。如果他正在发言，就需要强大的自制力，用接下来的发言巧妙掩饰掉嗓子里积聚的情绪，不要喊出声来。

他在内心尖叫。

说实在的，Ren在作战中很有用，他可以预测到战局的走向，愿意亲自带队，甚至亲自指挥战机开出去歼敌。但是他给自己制造的麻烦——目前为止，总结起来有两项：破坏基础设施，加上耍弄他本人，一个新来的指挥官。

如果只是Ren闲的无聊，寻他开心，他可以忍耐——迎面质问一个原力使用者为什么掐他，太不明智，如果他可以不经允许掐自己的屁股，自然也可以掐他的脖子。是的，最高领袖叫他监视Kylo Ren，汇报一切可疑行踪——但是叫他把自己被耍弄的情况跟最高领袖说一说？他不想冒风险被质疑处理危机的能力。

但是情况以及远不止被耍弄这么简单了。在紧急关头，Ren和他站在舰桥上简短地交换意见（他们大多数的合作还是顺利的）。这样的情况下，Hux还是会感觉到有股力道落在自己屁股上，如同一只无形的手。

他们有一个反抗军基地要炸，所有人都在焦头烂额地备战。Ren居然有空闲继续戏弄他。

“外勤部队准备好了就会立即下达通知。好了，Ren，我认为我们需要私下谈一件事。”Hux轻描淡写地加上后面一句，虽然内心没有面部表情那样平静。

简报完毕正欲走开的Ren停顿下来，转过头，隔着亮晶晶的头盔朝他瞧了一眼。Hux想象得到，他正在旁人都看不到的头盔后面嘲笑自己。他的声音也很正常，“可以。”

“任务结束之后，三号会议室？”

“可以。”Ren尊贵地答应了。

这一次的任务执行得不太顺利。虽然共和国舰队依照约定没有前来支援，反抗军还是神奇地拉拢到了一些共和国成员之外的盟友，在第一秩序发起最后攻击前赶到了。他们没有估计到会发生这样的情况，只能在反抗军站稳脚跟，展开进一步反击前及时撤离了战场。

虽然己方损失远低于反抗军一方，但战果同样远低于预期目标。他们没有拿下反抗军基地，仅歼灭了他们小半舰队。考虑到他们还存在数量未知的秘密盟友，这次攻击制造的摧毁力度远远不够。Hux期望Starkiller的工期能够如期结束，不受任何多余的干扰。拥有一颗灭星级别的战争武器之后，他就可以免于参与今天这样低回报的前线战斗。

完成了最后一场战情汇报之后，他的高级官员们从会议桌前站立起来，合上面前的记录册，等待Hux准许他们退下。

Hux的眼前，全是他精心挑选出的属下，都经过严格筛选和谨慎拉拢。虽然低级士兵接受过程序洗脑，对权谋斗争一无所知，但随着级别提升，到达中层的时候，只有那些懂得用脑子的人才有升迁的可能。至少，能够站在这间会议室里，都是一些学会生存与投靠的聪明人。

Hux满意地导致过一干身着盔甲的暴风队长和制服笔挺的行政人员，点一点头，“会议结束，各回岗位吧。”他有些疲倦，需要回去睡一觉。

军官们陆续走出了会议室，Hux跟在后面，突然感觉肩膀被拍了一下。转身一看并没有一只手。哦， **Ren** 。

他还要解决Ren的态度问题。

想来有些滑稽。他刚刚总结了一场不甚理想的战役，完成了接下来的维修计划和人员调动，现在却要留下来解决被捏屁股的小麻烦。他甚至不敢相信自己需要去解决这种私人恩怨，去礼貌地商量，客客气气地拜托他不要在自己身上施加恶作剧。Hux转过身来，看到了坐在原位的Kylo Ren。

站在门边的Hux顺手合上了门。他朝会议桌走了过去，Ren看到他走近，也站了起来。

其实他挺不希望他站起来的，他宁愿说话的时候俯视着Kylo Ren。面对着站在面前比自己高一截，还戴着意图在于威慑的头盔的武士，Hux抬起下巴，首先不想在士气上输了他。

“Kylo Ren，我相信你记得我们之前的谈话。”

“显然。”Ren应声把手举到了耳边，随着一阵喷气声，头盔的下部弹了开来，被他抬手举起。一张狭长的脸映衬在丰盛的头发里露了出来。他又不合时宜地产生了上一回的联想。

Hux迅速甩掉了脑海里黑猫的影像。他盯着Kylo Ren不加掩饰的面孔，盯着那双轮廓难看的眼睛，那根畸形的鼻梁，目光最终落在那对臃肿的嘴唇上。“希望你能够尊重一下同级的军官，不要隔空触碰他的身体。当我说‘同级军官’的时候，我的意思是，这艘船上只有我跟你同级。明白了？”

Kylo Ren露出了一种……奇特的微笑。那双臃肿突出的嘴唇张了开来，在Hux眼前挪动，“我当然明白，”接着他俯下上半身，手猝不及防地按在了Hux的屁股上，嘴唇靠在Hux的耳边，“现在，谁还想隔空？”

此时的Hux，心情如同被纳夫牛舔了一脸口水。如果做的到，他想把靠在他肩膀上的脑袋割下来踢出去。但是他连闭上嘴巴都做不到。声音漏出来之后，他立马抿紧了嘴巴。只能怪实体的手揉捏起来比虚无的手更近具有存在感，他有点虚弱，想从危险的躯体笼罩中走开。

可是在他正式有所动作之前，Ren的另一只手落在了他的后背上，同样开始挤压。贴在耳边的嘴唇也是。

“哦，Hux，将军……我该叫你什么，你喜欢被叫将军吗？……在这种时候？”Hux听到吸吮耳朵和口水的声音。他胃部翻腾，要呕吐出来了。

Ren的嘴唇在他的整张脸上游动，不时暂停在突出的部位。他还在解他的腰带，不是用手。Hux感觉自己的腰带扭了两下，扣子就自动弹开，响亮地掉到了地上。Ren撤回紧紧箍住他的胳膊，腾出手要剥开Hux的制服外套。

趁着Ren松开的片刻，Hux甩开脱身，后退一步，却撞到了桌沿。“你知道这样是不符合规定的。”他伸手握住自己被吸红了的上嘴唇，抬眼看到Ren的表情，立即转开视线。他不想看到那样的脸，那会让他……不安。会让他暴躁。

“不合规定岂不是更让人激动？”Hux感觉到了，无形的手又回到了他的身上，正在腿间搓揉。Ren又在靠近，一边动手解除着自己宽阔的腰封。很快他逼近过来，把Hux拦截在自己的身体和桌沿之间。Hux除了希望自己变薄一点，脑子里暂且没有什么能理得清头绪的想法。

他听到Ren的指令。“坐到桌上去。”于是他坐了上去，于此同时不敢相信自己会如此服从。他是不是用了什么蛊惑人心的绝地伎俩？

Ren倚靠过来，把自己压在Hux分开的双腿间，拽下了已经解开的军装外套，接着像发现了新星系一样惊讶地评论，“你的肩膀比穿了衣服窄好多。”

是的，窄好多，你是不是很得意？他应该看看自己的军大衣，可以把他整个人撑起来显得打多少倍，裹在里面的身体又有多么脆弱，在供暖不足的基地里依然需要依仗它们的保护。

Hux感觉到了，他有点惊讶自己居然硬了起来，要知道他们的维生药剂里配备了遏制性兴奋的添加剂。他很久都没有过这种感觉了……一只手滑开裤子的拉链，钻进了他的衬裤。Hux被另一条舌头堵住的嗓眼里发出一声绝望的吞咽。

Kylo Ren，他到底搞过多少军官？听到衣袍松软落地的声音，Hux费力地想着。他认为自己是所认识的人里自制力最好的，可是现在自己正在像一个可悲的玩偶一样，脊柱失去支撑的力量，依靠在别人怀里。他都这样了，那些庸常的高级军官们还像什么样？看上去忠心耿耿，实际上他们中有多少人在暗地里与他的对手Kylo Ren私下勾结？他怒气冲冲地盯着对方，只看到他把上半身衣服掀开露出来的胸膛。

拽掉上衣的Kylo Ren看到Hux目不转睛地盯着他看，自以为是地拣起Hux搭在桌边的手，放在了自己的胸上。“喜欢就捏。”Hux一阵毛骨悚然地躲开手，但是很快发现没别的地方可放，不得不（他这样告诉自己）放了回去。

Ren又开始努力脱卸Hux紧绷绷的长靴。这靴子脱起来需要技巧，光拽是脱不下来的，Hux就搭了把手，把靴子踢开来，滚得老远。

得到了协作，Kylo Ren一副很开心的样子，双手钻进Hux的后裤腰，握住他两瓣屁股，把他的下半身朝自己拉近，压在自己比会议桌高一点裤裆上。然后他开始缓慢地顶动。

见鬼。Hux发现自己情不自禁地随着他的节奏一起朝前送胯，可是远远够不着，最后决定躺下来，胳膊肘向后抵着桌面，腰部以下离开桌面，下身向高处送去，终于碰到Kylo Ren突起的部位，在他视线以外的地方摩擦到一起。他捂住了自己滚烫的脸，灯光太亮。

马裤和衬裤合在一起被一只手拽掉了。Ren没有停止胯下的动作，只是用闲下来的手捉住了Hux悬空的腿。他俯下身来，头发垂到了Hux脖子上，痒痒得令人难受，想笑，但是这种情形下笑出来太不好了。

“我可以……进去吗。”虽然是一句没有疑问语气的问话，他的手指就似乎已经得到了首肯，在Hux的后门打转，指尖已经在边缘抠动。

这样的询问完全没有必要，即使Hux反对，他难道就会抽身离开？而且只要观察一下躺在身下的人，他就能看出来，Hux想要。他就是想听一句 **请您来操** 。

Hux把手从脸上移开，看到Ren悬在上方的脸，已经挡住了吊灯的刺眼光芒。他张开嘴，却发现这个角度被压迫住，嗓眼里发不出声。

他用嘴型比了个“fuck you”。

Ren显然把这当作了合奸的邀请，手指随即往里面钻了进去。

“Fuck！你能不能轻点！”Hux的上半身弹了起来，嘶哑地对着压在身上的人吼道。Ren抬起头抱歉地看着他。

“是你太干了，将军。”

听到“将军”的称呼，Hux抖了一下，接着开始恐慌自己是不是真的好在搞的时候被称以职务这一口。

“嗬——”Hux对着眼前的宽阔肩膀发出了无声的鄙夷，KyloRen怎么就不知道早做准备，带点润滑剂什么的，如果换成他，想在会议结束后堵个人就地上，肯定不会空手来。接着他感觉湿润的肌肉在底下滑动的触感。

一条舌头，刚刚还在他嘴里游动过的舌头，现在正在他的臀沟里滑动。Hux迅速地回忆起上次进厕所是什么时候，很可惜，战前他就服用了可以很久不用排泄的压缩粮——顺便也明白了为什么能勃起，战备压缩粮里没有添加会让人荷尔蒙骤减的药物——不禁有些失望。Ren显然非常享受这个过程，沉醉地闭上了眼睛，接着顺畅地把舌头顶了进来。

Hux听到自己的尖叫。真的，他理解，人体就是这样，一拳头敲上膝盖，小腿就会自动弹起；一舌头顶进屁股，嗓眼就会自动尖叫。他理解，但是不能缓解心头的愤恨，不是针对Ren，而是针对不具有超越常人身体控制能力的自己。他咬住拳头，怒火喷射。

Ren毛茸茸的脑袋落在他双腿间上下浮动，Hux伸手陷入那厚实的头发间，随心所欲地拽动。不是说他没有幻想过这个场景：Ren跪在他面前，唇舌繁忙，他拽着Ren的头发——但是在他预计里，心怀不满的一方是Ren，而且他在吸着自己的老二，之类的，倒不是说前面和后面有太大区别——总归就是很怪异，但是也很好……

Ren突然松脱出来，手背擦了擦嘴。“Hux，你拽得我太疼了。”非常，非常有理的抱怨。

Hux的叫声渐渐停止下来，看着对方的眼睛。从张嘴大叫到闭嘴的过程挺难堪的。他清了清嗓，准备说出一句完整的话。“你有没有带……”发现自己嗓音沙哑到淫秽，他又感觉不好了，完整的话半途而废。

Kylo Ren似乎很高兴他问了这个问题，从裤子口袋掏出了剩下句子没说出来的东西。Hux没想到武士的黑袍里面的衣物会有口袋，他总觉得应该是修身的，口袋在衣服上的存在有点愚蠢，太过实用，显得太日常，不搭配冷漠无情的杀手。但他也没发把面前兴致勃勃的年轻人和杀手联系起来。一般杀手不会看起来一脸弱智。

Hux冷静地看着Ren把涂亮了的手指塞进了自己的腿间，没入一个指节。

“Hux，躺下去……对，像这样，抬高，放松，shit，怎么这么紧，我待会儿怎么进去……对，腰抬起来，再来一根。”两根手指勉勉强强地探了进来，“是这里吗？这里？”他期待地抬头，只遇到Hux坚定地摇头。

“Kylo，你手指按反了。”Hux同情地送上一句忠告。

Kylo Ren赶紧把手指翻转了180°，引得Hux用力哼了一声。个子高的人指节也会粗一点，还是只有他这样？接着他意识到反应剧烈的原因是Ren找准了位置。他绝望地看到Ren表情的变化，显然他也意识到了。

接着他又一次不情愿地尖叫起来。Ren的手指在里面顶弄着他，另一只手握住他前面上下攥动。他只能偏过头，脸颊压在桌面上，不去看身前快速移动的手，看着会议桌边的随便哪张椅子，他刚才坐着开总结会议的那张。这么一想有点不好，这里是开会的地方。Hux想起刚才Ren说的“不合规定让人激动”。

好吧，他是有点激动，实际上激动过头。除了Ren照射在他身上变态一样的目光，其他一切都很舒服。他闭上嘴，转头迎接那令人不爽的目光。

“拜托.请你.不要.用.那种.眼神.一眨.不眨地.看着.我。”每次手指抽开的时候，Hux憋出一个音节，又不得不在它们送回来的时候咬紧牙关，避免即将发出的词句在嗓底被顶成一道哼声。

“想看看你现在是什么样子吗？”Kylo Ren把黏糊糊的手拔出来伸向他的脸，“我可以展示给你看，通过你的大脑。”

“谢谢，但是不用了。”Hux挣脱握紧自己小腿的手，从桌上跳了下来。见鬼地面真冷。接着他捡起地上Ren的衣袍铺在桌上，俯身趴了上去。

“现在，劳驾你？”他把脸朝背后翻去，不幸地看到了Kylo Ren凑近的脸。他把那张舔过下面的嘴按在了自己的嘴上，全然不顾反抗地按住了他的头，手指还在抚摸他原本梳理服帖、现在早已糟乱的头发。他的另外一只手在解裤链。

然后Hux就感觉到了，一个很钝很烫的东西抵住了自己。插进一半的时候，他已经快咬穿了身下粗糙的袍子；再插一半，他才发现之前估计的“一半”少了，现在重新开始估量也不晚。

Shit。他叼着一团湿透了的厚衣服翻白眼，理论上来说是出于对Ren的嫌弃，但结合实际分析起来，也可能是因为身后的Ren开始抽送得有点太卖力。这小子应该知道……没必要每次都全拔出去再送回来吧？

Hux把头埋进臂弯里，现在发生的事绝对处于意料之外。或者他早就预料到了，在他看到Ren那张小白脸的时候。或者他看到Ren站在玻璃墙后面的时候就注意到了他的细腰。或者最高领袖在搭配指挥官和他手下学徒的时候，就用他无穷的智慧窥视了未来，看到了他们会在会议桌上搞到一起，于是顺水推舟地把他们调到了同一艘星舰上。

一想到最高领袖可能正坐在阴森森的王座上阴森森地发笑，Hux感觉更糟糕了。似乎被当头警告了一句，别想着乱七八糟的征服大计，看看你，如何挑战我，你屁股里还有一根我学徒的老二呢。Hux掀起袍子把自己的头盖了起来。他甚至控制不了自己的眼泪。一滴，两滴。该结束了。他不允许自己流出更多的眼泪。

有双多事的手把衣袍掀走。一双充满情欲和情绪的眼睛望进了他的眼睛。完了，晚了，Kylo Ren看到他的眼泪掉了下去，浸湿在布料里。

哪知Ren得意了起来。“我真的很棒，对不对？”他一边说一边快速往前戳刺，混乱地喘着，沉浸在把同僚日哭了的成就感中。然后他很快就射了，紧紧地抱住Hux赤裸的身体。

Hux被勒得无法呼吸。他早应该拿个计时器算一下Ren的持久时间，好在事后拿出来嘲笑他，在他不听话的时候当面比个“三”的手势之类的。他使劲挣脱开压住自己的身体，感觉有东西滑了出来。

干，跟拉屎似的。

Hux开始步伐不稳地走远去捡不知掉到哪里的衣物和鞋子，捡到就往身上一套。最终系好腰带，他走回桌捡帽子。Ren还虚脱地倒在桌边的椅子上。

“走之前记得把桌子擦擦。”Hux把帽子按在自己乱糟糟的头发上。虽然不怎么抱期待Ren能听得进去，他还是急匆匆地披上了军大衣，打开一条门缝溜了出去，然后迅速地关上门。站岗的暴风突击队员从没见过Hux将军像今天这样面露凶光地冲过走廊，一头扎进房间。

Hux很想把制服烧了，实际上他想把自己烧了。但两者都不太可能，他只能去进行充满羞辱的清洗。把手伸进去的时候他回想起Ren躺在桌边半死不活的惨白身躯，把又有点反应怪到了手指按错位置上。

今天这种事不可能再度发生。就算有发生的可能，可能性也低于……Hux想了想。低于那只猫自己跑回来的概率吧。

 

（烷）

 


End file.
